


Just Once

by Pyrrti



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied Future Character Death, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrti/pseuds/Pyrrti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment on the road before the Grey Havens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

”Is Thorin still angry with me?”

Gandalf stills and his pipe freezes just before his mouth. He glances at the old hobbit next to him. The carriage bumps into something and shakes slightly. 

“I think Thorin’s anger faded long time ago, my friend,” he answers warily. The hobbit fiddles his fingers and turns to face the wizard. 

“I had wanted to visit Erebor again before I grew too weak to travel,” Bilbo says. “Do you think I would have been welcomed there?”

Gandalf smokes in silence for a moment. 

“They would have organized a great feast for you if you had had a chance to visit.”

Bilbo looks relieved at the answer. He then leans back and rests his head on his friend’s arm.

“I wanted to see Thorin and the boys before my departure,” he murmurs and closes his eyes. He soon falls asleep. 

Gandalf moves his gaze back to the road they are leaving behind. 

“Don’t you worry, old friend,” he says. “You will meet them again.”

He smiles.

“I’m sure of it.”


End file.
